board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Man X's Contest History
Who is Mega Man X? Mega Man X is the protagonist of the Mega Man X series. Created by Dr. Thomas Light at some later point in the classic Mega Man series. Dr. Light creates him with the ability to think, feel, and even to act on his own; however, Light also worries that the new robot may actually be a threat to the world, so he seals him away in a capsule to undergo tests to ensure the reliability of his circuits. The remake of Mega Man X, Maverick Hunter, puts forth the alternate explanation that it is humans who are not yet ready to live with so advanced a robot. Approximately a century later, Dr. Light's laboratory is unearthed by Dr. Cain, who releases X from the capsule. Using the specifications left behind by Dr. Light, Dr. Cain develops the Reploids, which, although similar to X, never undergo the same thorough testing, so end up vulnerable to a virus that turns them into Mavericks, or rogue Reploids. Together with Zero, X combats the Mavericks and the turncoat Sigma. "Time to get serious!" - X Contest History Win-Loss Record: 8-4 Summer 2008 Contest - Division 2 - Fourth Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 1st place, 62085 44.5% - Mudkip, 42219 30.26% - Lloyd Irving, 23137 16.58% - Tom Nook, 12070 8.65% * Division 2 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 41146 29.98% - Mario, 42599 31.04% - Zelda, 27572 20.09% - Mudkip, 25908 18.88% * Division 2 Final --- 2nd place, 40050 29.44% - Mario, 44537 32.73% - Liquid Snake, 29823 21.92% - Luigi, 21647 15.91% * Contest Quarterfinal --- 4th place, 23237 17.22% - Link, 54357 40.28% - Mario 29244 21.67% - Zack Fair, 28099 20.82% In his second year as administrator, SBAllen reversed CJayC's longstanding decision that Mega Man and Mega Man X were the same character, and therefore only one was eligible. Pre-contest hype for X was huge, as some considered him to possibly be another Noble Nine tier character. X's performance in the first round was fairly good, but it was his second round performance that really stood out, as he finished with about 1% less than Mario (albeit a heavily LFFed Mario). He stayed consistent in the third round, and it was not until he was hit with the combined force of Link and Mario that he was finally taken down. Winter 2010 Contest - Hyrule Division - 13 Seed * Hyrule Division Round 1 --- Defeated (4)Captain John Price, 53276 65.72% - 27792 34.28% * Hyrule Division Round 2 --- Defeated (5)Pokemon Trainer Red, 47532 61.16% - 30180 38.84% * Hyrule Division Semifinal --- Lost to (1)Link, 17891 32.72% - 36790 67.28% * Extrapolated Strength --- 15th 32.72% X may have entered the contest as a 13 seed, but he was the clear favorite to win his fourpack before bowing out to Link. His supposed poor performance against Captain Price seemed to suggest he wasn't all that, but he followed it up with a thorough beating of Red before doing a respectable job against Link, earning him a favorable position in the final stats. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 1 - 7 Seed * Division 1 Round 1 --- 1st place, 18171 65.22% - (21) Jigglypuff, 6690 24.01% - (12) Welkin Gunther, 2999 10.76% * Divsion 1 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 16238 19.15% - (3) Draven, 56397 66.52% - (15) Ryu, 12143 14.32% * Bonus Battle 1 --- 3rd place, 8474 25.65% - (1) Mario, 13038 39.46% - (1) Crono, 11525 34.89% X proved in his first battle that he was as strong as the original Blue Bomber. The only expectation in the following round was using the Mega Man strength to defeat Ryu. Too bad that after a fairly unimpressive Draven performance in round 1, the League of Legends subReddit was out for blood, catching X's lead in 30 minutes, and eventually blowing him out of the water with hundreds of votes per update, and Draven having as many votes as whole matches in the somewhat abandoned contest. X still had a performance strong enough compared to other second round dropouts to be in the bonus match, where again two Noble Niners proved too much for him. All of the bonus match participants had a character that could leech votes in their defeats. Both the winner, Mario, and third place, X, had the extra bad luck of rallied competitors. But the Reploid was trampled so hard it proved the contest would be shaped by outside tampering, and not in a way Board 8 would enjoy. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 7 - 2 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- Defeated (15)Isabelle, 24693 80.65% - 5923 19.35% * Division 7 Round 2 --- Defeated (10)Revolver Ocelot, 19621 68.41% - 9062 31.59% * Division 7 Semifinal --- Lost to (3)Tifa Lockhart, 16155 49.82% - 16269 50.18% Having already proven himself a contender, X had a somewhat winnable division before he could join the Classic Blue Bomber in the Legends bracket. He easily quadrupled a weak Nintendo character that only joined the fold due to a Smash Bros. announcement, and doubled a notably unreliable Metal Gear character in a contest where most of that series faltered. Then came another equally strong mid-carder in Tifa, and the result was one of the contest's best matches, where X remained in a constant tug-of-war, starting with the lead, losing it briefly, remaining ahead up for a few hours, and then being boosted by a rally on r/MegaMan (amusingly, Tifa's fans replied by getting help in hentai boards...). In the final 90 minutes, thrice the match reached 50%. In the end, Tifa finished slightly ahead (to the point that in the registered votes, X got exactly two more), but this doesn't take away from another respectable performance from the Maverick Hunter. Category:Contest Histories